El incidente
by Cris Snape
Summary: Porque perder un brazo no es el fin del mundo, ni siquiera si es el de la varita. Para el reto "Magos Especiales" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**EL INCIDENTE**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii es de Sorg-esp._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto_ _ **"Magos Especiales"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

—¡López! ¡No!

La voz de Armero le impidió escuchar el hechizo que el otro brujo acababa de pronunciar. Por un instante pensó que si el idiota de su compañero se hubiera mantenido callado, él podría haber hecho algo para contrarrestar la maldición que avanzaba hacia él. Pero no. Era inútil intentar convencerse de que había actuado correctamente. Sabía que cuando el rayo morado le alcanzara sería única y exclusivamente culpa suya.

Para empezar, había desoído las instrucciones de su superior. Armero le ordenó no entrar en acción hasta que llegaran los refuerzos, pero él no quiso esperar. No quería que esos delincuentes se le escaparan, así que entró en la casa. Ese fue su segundo error. No sabía cómo era el edificio ni se había tomado la molestia de comprobar con un hechizo el número de atacantes que le esperaban en su interior. Tampoco localizó un sitio en el que protegerse de posibles maleficios y fue precisamente Armero quien tiró de él para ponerlo a salvo detrás de un muro de piedra medio derruido.

Pero eso no fue lo peor. Armero había conjurado un potente hechizo protector y le había ordenado que no moviera un músculo. Jamás lo había visto tan cabreado. Seguramente se creyó que lo que hizo Juanjo después fue una cuestión de chulería, pero la realidad era distinta. El joven aprendiz de auror sólo quería demostrarle de qué pasta estaba hecho. Por eso abandonó el refugio momentáneo sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias.

Armero le gritó que no lo hiciera y él se expuso ante ellos como un idiota. Vio el rayo avanzar hacia él y supo que no era ninguna broma. Quiso protegerse, saltar o hacer algo para que no le alcanzara pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. La maldición le dio en el brazo, por encima del codo, y todo quedó en silencio un instante.

Al principio no dolió. Juanjo pensó que no era un hechizo tan peligroso después de todo. Intentó alzar la varita y descubrió con horror que no podría hacer magia nunca más. Porque su brazo ya no estaba allí, porque ese hijo de puta se lo había cortado.

Sintió un repentino mareo y empezó a dolerle. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y se iba a morir. Joder. No quería morirse. Las rodillas le flaquearon y sintió como caía hacia un lado, aunque no llegó a estrellarse contra el suelo porque Jorge Armero lo cogió justo a tiempo. Con una sola mano, lo arrastró hasta su parapeto y le miró con espanto.

—Calma, Juanjo —Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre. Le hizo mucha gracia—. Aquí estamos a salvo.

—Mi brazo.

Armero no hizo comentario alguno sobre eso. Rajó los pantalones de su uniforme y se las apañó para hacer un torniquete que le ató con fuerza en el trozo de brazo que aún conservaba. Después murmuró un par de hechizos curativos que al menos servirían para mantenerlo con vida.

Estaba tumbado en el suelo. Todo le daba vueltas y una nube blanca empezaba a formarse en sus ojos. Giró la cabeza y pudo ver su varita. Aún la tenía en la mano.

Su mano.

Su brazo.

Su vida se había ido a la mierda. Por gilipollas.

* * *

Fue bonito despertar y no acordarse de nada. Juanjo se sentía tan relajado como una mañana de verano, cuando no tenía otra cosa que hacer en todo el día más que vaguear. Sin embargo, la calma duró poco. Lo que tardó en estirar los brazos y descubrir que el derecho ya no estaba allí, que no estaría jamás.

Cuando giró la cabeza, el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Por un momento confió en que los sanadores hubieran conseguido hacerlo crecer de nuevo. ¿Acaso no había pociones para eso? Sabía que era inútil tener esperanzas, que era difícil hacer crecer un miembro amputado con magia, pero de todas formas sollozó cuando vio el muñón.

Se lo habían vendado muy bien y sólo le dolía un poco. Era absolutamente espantoso. Tanto que Juanjo tuvo que dejar de mirar. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y maldijo a Armero. Era su culpa. Debió detenerle, protegerle, ayudarle. Maldito fuera. Pensaba pedir otro compañero de patrulla si es que no lo echaban del cuerpo de aurores.

—Juanjo, ya estás despierto.

Su madre estaba en el lado izquierdo de la cama. Seguro que no soportaba la visión de su brazo mutilado. Siempre había sido una mujer muy melindrosa. A lo mejor no era capaz de volver a mirarlo a la cara jamás. Pues peor para ella. Aunque en el fondo la entendía. Algún día le quitarían las vendas y seguramente que debajo habría algo repulsivo.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —Su madre se inclinó sobre él y le acarició el pelo.

Por supuesto que no estaba bien. Se había quedado manco. Era un puñetero inválido. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle semejante idiotez?

—¿Te duele algo? Será mejor que avise a un sanador.

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Juanjo la agarró con la mano izquierda. Iba a tener que acostumbrarse a usarla para todo. Tendría que comer, escribir, coger la varita y mear con ella. Hizo una mueca extraña al pensar que al menos era la mano de las pajas.

—¿Dónde está mi varita? —Inquirió. Su voz sonó débil y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba.

—Está en casa. Jorge la recuperó y se la dio a tu tío.

—¿Jorge? —Juanjo se extrañó al oír el nombre hasta que comprendió a quién se refería—. Armero.

—Eso es, cielo. Tu compañero.

Armero. El estúpido auror tocapelotas. El peor instructor del mundo. El hombre que le había salvado la vida. Era extraño que su madre hubiera pronunciado su nombre con cierto afecto. Juanjo jamás habló de él en buenos términos y sabía que sus progenitores le tenían manía. ¿A qué venía aquel cambio tan repentino? Seguramente al hecho de que le hubiera salvado, por supuesto.

—Quiero tenerla aquí —Dijo, ansioso por aclarar ese punto—. Sigo siendo un brujo.

—Claro que sí, mi vida —Su madre se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente—. Un brujo muy talentoso y con un gran porvenir por delante. Ya verás cómo esto no cambia nada.

Juanjo bufó. Si pretendía animarle, esas palabras no servían para nada. Por supuesto que todo cambiaría. Y no a mejor precisamente.

—Voy a por un sanador. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Su madre abandonó la habitación prácticamente corriendo. Juanjo miró a su alrededor y vio que allí no había nadie más. Las ganas de llorar le asaltaron y estuvo a punto de sollozar como un niño, pero se contuvo. No quería que le pillaran en esa tesitura. No quería ser un tullido y un maricón. Todavía le quedaba un mínimo de dignidad, gracias.

El sanador no tardó en llegar a la habitación. Era un hombre bastante mayor, con todo el pelo blanco y gafas de culo de vaso. A Juanjo no le inspiró mucha confianza hasta que comenzó a examinarle. Lo hizo concienzudamente, aplicando un montón de hechizos que no se aprendían en la Academia de Aurores. Cuando terminó, asintió con satisfacción.

—Se está recuperando bien, señor López. Los dos días que ha estado sedado han ayudado a que su cuerpo se recupere.

—¿Dos días? —Preguntó con sorpresa. Para él era como si apenas hubieran transcurrido unos minutos desde lo ocurrido en aquella casa abandonada.

—Perdió usted mucha sangre —Dijo el sanador con tono monocorde—. Estuvimos a punto de perderlo, pero gracias a los primeros auxilios de su compañero llegó con vida a San Mateo. Una vez aquí, creímos conveniente mantenerlo dormido hasta que su organismo recuperara las fuerzas. Le suministramos una serie de pociones para recuperar la sangre y algunas más para evitar que padeciera usted anemia o que su sistema inmunológico se debilitara. Podría decirse que ya está bien. Sólo necesita descansar y comer bien antes de irse a casa.

Juanjo asintió. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Miró de nuevo a su brazo. El sanador notó su consternación y, esa vez sí, habló como si lamentara sinceramente lo que había ocurrido.

—Tristemente no pudimos hacer nada por recuperar su brazo. La maldición destruyó tejidos y fue imposible reimplantarlo o hacerlo crecer de nuevo. Sin embargo, no debe sentirse abatido. Existen prótesis maravillosas que le permitirán llevar una vida normal —El sanador les sonrió para infundirle ánimos—. Si es usted diestro tendrá que aprender a hacer magia con la mano izquierda porque las prótesis no son capaces de canalizarla, pero por lo demás no notará la diferencia.

Juanjo frunció el ceño. Aquello le sonaba a patraña y quiso decírselo, pero su madre se le adelantó.

—Es una excelente noticia. En cuanto Juanjo esté mejor, comenzaremos a buscar la prótesis más adecuada para él.

—Puedo recomendarles a un gran experto en el tema. Es un brujo portugués que lleva toda la vida trabajando en ello.

—Se lo agradeceremos muchísimo.

El sanador se despidió con cortesía. Su madre se sentó a su lado, le cogió la única mano que le quedaba y comenzó a hablar sobre las posibilidades que le ofrecían las prótesis mágicas. Juanjo apenas la escuchó. No podía dejar de pensar en que su vida se había ido a la mierda. A lo mejor podía hacer muchas cosas, pero estaba claro que ya no podría cumplir el sueño de su vida: ser auror.

* * *

Cuando llamaron a la puerta de su dormitorio, Juanjo abrió la boca para gritar que le dejaran en paz. Estaba harto de que todo el mundo fuera allí para decirle tonterías y mirarle el muñón. No necesitaba la compasión de nadie. Era un hombre y sabía perfectamente cómo lidiar con eso, así que esperaba que no fueran a molestarle.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de hacer alarde del mal genio que se gastaba desde que abandonara San Mateo la tarde del día anterior. La persona que había golpeado la puerta entró sin esperar respuesta. No era otro que el tío José Vicente. Genial. Lo que le faltaba.

El hombre entró, se detuvo a los pies de la cama y puso los brazos en jarra. A Juanjo su bigote le pareció más grande que nunca. ¿Se lo estaría dejando crecer? Hubiera estado bien hablar sobre sus cambios capilares, pero el tío estaba allí con un objetivo y pensaba llevarlo a cabo.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces en la cama a estas horas, Juan José? Son las cuatro de la tarde.

—Estoy convaleciente.

José Vicente entornó los ojos y no se dejó impresionar ni por su ceño fruncido ni su tono de voz hostil.

—En San Mateo dijeron que estás prácticamente restablecido. A mí me parece que estás haciendo el vago.

—No me encuentro bien.

—Y peor te vas a encontrar si te pasas todo el día acostado —El brujo agitó la varita e hizo que las sábanas y mantas que cubrían a su sobrino volaran hasta un rincón de la habitación.

—¡Déjame! —Protestó el chico—. Estoy cansado.

—¿Cómo no? Tu madre dice que no has probado bocado desde que has llegado a casa.

—No tengo hambre. Vete.

Juanjo se hizo un ovillo en la cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quería que el mundo desapareciera. O desaparecer él del mundo, todavía no lo tenía claro. De pronto, una mano le agarró por el brazo izquierdo y tiró de él con firmeza, aunque sin brusquedad.

—¿Qué haces?

—Deja de portarte como un niño pequeño. Ahora mismo te vienes a la cocina. Vamos a comer juntos.

—¡No quiero! ¡Déjame!

Vio como el tío se ponía rojo de furia. Se tambaleó un poco cuando lo soltó y no pudo evitar encogerse sobre sí mismo cuando empezó a hablarle.

—¿Crees que te ha pasado una cosa horrible? Pues estás muy equivocado.

—¡He perdido el brazo! —Espetó casi con la misma ira que él.

—Sí. Lo has perdido porque fuiste un idiota, pero no es el fin del mundo —A Juanjo le pareció que su tío se hacía grande por momentos y comprendió que lo mejor era escuchar sin decir una palabra—. El fin del mundo es cuando una panda de criminales secuestran a tu mujer y la matan sin que puedas hacer nada por ayudarla.

Juanjo dio un respingo. Todos en la familia sabían lo que le había pasado a la tía Constanza, pero el tío nunca hablaba sobre ella.

—¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando pasó aquello?

—Yo… No sé.

—Te puedo asegurar que mil veces peor que tú ahora mismo. ¿Y qué hice? ¿Abandoné? ¡No! —El tío acababa de alzar la voz—. Seguí luchando. Fue duro, pero me marqué un objetivo y luché hasta conseguirlo. ¿Te piensas que voy a dejar que languidezcas aquí porque has sufrido un accidente? Ni hablar, mocoso gilipollas.

Juanjo apretó los dientes. En ese momento tenía muchísimas ganas de llorar pero no podía hacerlo delante del tío. Estaba claro que no obtendría ninguna compasión de él y no quería que lo considerara un blandengue si se ponía a sollozar como un niño. Sin embargo, no le estaba resultando fácil contenerse. Llevaba haciéndolo desde que se despertara en San Mateo y no podía más. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir contra su voluntad y un segundo después su tío lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Lo siento, Juanjo. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedes dejarte abatir. Eres fuerte. Un auténtico López.

Esa reacción le desconcertó tanto que no supo cómo reaccionar. ¿Su tío le estaba acariciando la cabeza? ¿Le estaba consolando? ¡Demonios! No se podía caer más bajo.

Cuando se calmó, el tío lo alejó de su cuerpo y siguió hablando, manteniendo las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Tus padres se han ido a dar un paseo. Necesitan despejarse —Juanjo asintió mientras se secaba la cara con la mano izquierda—. Tu madre me ha dicho que ha dejado comida preparada, así que pondré la mesa y la calentaré mientras tú te das un baño. Apestas —Juanjo soltó una risita. A lo mejor sí que olía mal—. Después vas a venir conmigo al ministerio. Armero ya nos dijo lo que pasó, pero necesito que firmes tu declaración.

Juanjo asintió. Hubo algo extraño en la voz del tío cuando mencionó a Armero. Seguramente le cabreaba cómo se había portado durante ese día de mierda. Estaba claro que no se lo quería decir para que no se sintiera aún peor, pero iban a echarle del cuerpo. Era lo que se merecía. Por gilipollas.

—Mañana irás con tus padres a Lisboa. El hombre que fabricará tu prótesis ya ha trabajado anteriormente con los cuerpos seguridad mágica, así que sabrá cómo tratarte. En cuanto la tengas lista, irás a la Academia de Aurores.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué te piensas, que volverás al trabajo de inmediato? Necesitarás practicar mucho con la izquierda antes de serme de utilidad.

—Pero… —Juanjo estaba muy desconcertado—. ¿No vas a expulsarme?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Porque te pareció escuchar a alguien en el interior de la casa y Armero dio la orden de entrar?

—¿Qué?

No entendía nada. A lo mejor había sido un poco tonto por su parte no comer nada en las últimas horas y empezaba a tener alucinaciones.

—Esa es la versión oficial —El tío retiró la mirada. Sabía lo que había pasado de verdad. Sabía que eso que decía Armero era una mentira y aún así lo estaba dando por bueno—. Pero a mí no me engañáis, Juanjo. Si sigues en el cuerpo es porque tu compañero ha dado la cara por ti.

—¿Armero?

—Tus padres ahora lo llaman Jorge, sí.

Juanjo tragó saliva. Recordó las veces que su compañero había dicho eso de hacer piña y no supo qué decir.

—No te creas que esto me hace gracia pero creo en las segundas oportunidades y tú tendrás la tuya. Ahora —El tío le señaló a la cara—, si sigues comportándote como un estúpido, no dudaré a la hora de expulsarte personalmente del cuerpo, ¿entiendes?

Juanjo asintió. Tenía la sensación de que aquello era mucho más de lo que podía asimilar. Seguía teniendo ganas de meterse en la cama y no salir de allí en años, pero supo que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguirle la corriente a su tío. Para bien o para mal, sabía muy bien lo que le convenía.

—Y ahora muévete. Tengo hambre.

Dicho eso, salió de la habitación. Juanjo le siguió. Después de la ducha se sintió más animado y la comida le dio fuerzas para afrontar lo que se le venía encima.

* * *

Todo el mundo le estaba mirando. Juanjo podía notar cómo la gente giraba la cabeza para fijarse en él. Empezó a ponerse un poco rojo, no sabía si de vergüenza o de enfado, y decidió concentrarse en la espalda de su tío. José Vicente siempre había sido ancho de hombros y, aunque su físico no era el de un tipo elegante, caminaba con mucho estilo.

Cuando llegaron al cuartel, todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirarle. Genial. Era un puto mono de feria. Por un segundo odió a su tío por haberle obligado a ir allí aunque se le pasó enseguida. Con cierta altanería, Juanjo miró a todos. Les estaba retando a decir algo, lo que fuera. Nadie lo hizo. Ni siquiera el hombre que no tenía pelos en la lengua a la hora de tratarle.

—¿Dónde está Armero?

El tío no contestó. Le pidió que lo acompañara a su despacho y una vez allí comenzó a preparar los documentos que tendría que firmar. No iba vestido de uniforme porque su horario laboral ya había acabado. Su secretaria no estaba en su puesto. Y Armero seguro que no tenía guardia esa tarde, así que estaría en su casa o subiendo a caballito a ese mocoso con el que tanto iba últimamente.

—Tienes que firmar ahí. Y ahí también. Y ahí y ahí.

Juanjo suspiró y procedió a rubricar los documentos. No tenía ganas de leer lo que ponía pero pensaba hacerlo más tarde. Podría quedarse con una de las copias para echarle un vistazo con más detenimiento. Cuando su tío habló, le pilló de improviso.

—El auror Armero ha sido suspendido de forma cautelar.

Otro que no se mordía la lengua. Juanjo dio un respingo, absolutamente incrédulo.

—¿Qué?

—Después del incidente se abrió una investigación oficial. Tu compañero está suspendido hasta que se esclarezcan los hechos.

Juanjo se quedó sin palabras. Nunca había sido un tipo que soliera hacer cosas por los demás, así que la actitud de Armero le sorprendía. Y curiosamente le disgustaba porque tampoco le había importado demasiado si alguna vez hacía una trastada y otros cargaban con las culpas. Pero aquello no era una trastada. Era algo muy grave y por algún motivo no podía consentirlo.

—No pueden hacer eso.

—Ya está hecho. Armero lleva desde ayer sin venir a trabajar.

—Pero lo que ha contado… —Se mordió el labio inferior—. Quiero retractarme de mi declaración.

No se esperaba que el tío fuera a sonreír de aquella manera y mucho menos que le mirara con orgullo. Debía ser la primera vez que lo hacía. Más o menos.

—Me temo que eso ya no es posible.

Y dicho eso, hizo desaparecer los papeles. A saber dónde los había mandado.

—¡Tío!

—No te preocupes tanto por Armero —Dijo, restándole importancia a un asunto muy grave—. En unos pocos días volverá a estar activo. De hecho, por lo que comentan sus compañeros estas pequeñas vacaciones le vendrán divinamente.

—¿Qué?

El tío esbozó una sonrisa pícara y habló en voz baja, como si estuviera revelándole un secreto de Estado.

—Le han visto comprando un anillo.

—¿Un anillo?

—¡Ay, Juanjo! ¡Qué pazguato eres! —El tío se rió. Su humor parecía haber mejorado ostensiblemente en los últimos minutos y la cara del chico le hacía gracia—. Un anillo de compromiso.

—¿Es que Armero tiene novia?

—Sí, hombre. La asistente social.

—¿La puta?

Si el tío había estado sonriendo en ese momento se quedó muy serio. La colleja fue tan rápida que Juanjo no la vio venir.

—Habla con más respeto de las mujeres.

—Pero si esa tía se ha follado a medio minis…

No pudo terminar la frase. Una segunda colleja le demostró que, manco o no, el tío seguiría tratándolo como siempre. Por algún motivo, ese hecho le hizo sentir genial. Mejor de lo que se había sentido desde que empezara esa pesadilla.

—La señorita se llama Marga. Si Armero te escuchar hablar de ella en esos términos posiblemente te destriparía, así que cuidado con esa boca —El tío se acomodó en su silla, suponiendo que el chico ya había aprendido la lección.

—¿Y dices que Armero le va a pedir matrimonio a esa… señorita?

El tío asintió mientras comenzaba a buscar algo en sus cajones. Un bollito de chocolate. A veces, justo después de comer, el cuerpo le pedía a gritos uno de esos.

—Pero… ¿Armero casado? Pero si es un bruto y un maleducado.

—Ya ves.

A Juanjo le alegraba (más o menos) que su compañero estuviera contento, así que no dijo nada más. Tenía la certeza de que después de aquello no podría volver a mirarlo con los mismos ojos. A lo mejor no era tan mal tipo como pensó al principio. A lo mejor sí que tenía cierto encanto para las mujeres. A lo mejor sus padres habían decidido referirse a él por su nombre de pila por un buen motivo.

—Entonces, ¿ya está todo arreglado?

—Prácticamente.

Faltaba lo de su brazo. Seguramente tendría que entrenarse arduamente para conseguir manejar la varita con la mano izquierda, pero cada minuto que pasaba se sentía con más ánimos. Su vida no se había acabado. Y a lo mejor seguía siendo un poco gilipollas pero tenía una nueva oportunidad y pensaba aprovecharla.

* * *

—¡Vamos, López! ¡Muévete!

Era más fácil ordenarlo que hacerlo. Juanjo llenó los pulmones de oxígeno y aferró con fuerza la varita. Aún no se había acostumbrado a canalizar la magia con la mano izquierda. A veces incluso lo intentaba con la derecha pese a saber que era inútil. Ciertamente la prótesis parecía auténtica y le permitía hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa. Podía comer, mear, escribir e incluso hubiera podido tocar el piano de haber querido. Todo menos hacer magia.

—¿Qué haces, muchacho? ¿Te has cagado en los pantalones y te estás limpiando?

¡Por Bargota! ¡Cuánto odiaba a ese cretino! Ya había odiado a su profesor de Duelo la primera vez que pasó por Academia de Aurores, pero ahora era muchísimo peor porque le daba clases particulares y tenía que aguantar su mal carácter sin poder ocultarse detrás de otros compañeros.

Esa tarde estaba a punto de desfallecer. Llevaba entrenando desde las cinco y ya eran más de las siete. Había corrido por todo el campo de entrenamiento, se había enfrentado a una pequeña ventisca que lo dejó helado y había luchado contra media docena de armaduras y sus respetivas espadas. Y ahora venía el plato fuerte, la demostración de que el profesor era un demonio.

Había pedido la colaboración de los estudiantes de primer año. Su misión era fácil: freírle a hechizos. El que venciera a Juanjo tendría un diez al finalizar el semestre y los muy cabrones se estaban esmerando. Juanjo había tenido suerte hasta ahora y consiguió librarse de dos de ellos, pero quedaban otros cuatro y se les notaba muy motivados.

El profesor no dejaba de gritar para ponerle nervioso. Juanjo se concentró en la situación. Tenía a dos de sus atacantes localizados detrás del muro de piedra, así que podría librarse de ellos si lo derrumbaba y los atrapaba debajo. Una chica daba vueltas en escoba, camuflada gracias a un par de hechizos. Si conseguía conjurar un poco de la nieve de antes podría revelar su posición. En cuanto al último estudiante, no dejaba de moverse. No se había ocultado pero era muy ágil y no había manera de alcanzarle.

Juanjo apretó los dientes. Si no podía con todos, al menos lo intentaría. En los últimos tres meses había trabajado muy duro y quería demostrar de qué pasta estaba hecho. Así pues, se puso en pie e hizo que la nieve que había en el suelo comenzara a flotar en el aire, primero suavemente y luego con más fuerza. Un vistazo sirvió para localizar la escoba de una de las alumnas, pero erró el hechizo. Su puntería ya no era como antes. Debía concentrarse para mejorar eso.

Se dispuso a ir a por los del muro cuando alguien le alcanzó de lleno en la espalda. Míster Agilidad. Juanjo se descubrió a sí mismo cubierto por una masa de algo que parecía moco de caracol y ahogó un grito de furia.

—Estás muerto, López.

El profesor parecía contento. Menudo pedazo de cabrón. Despachó a los chicos, felicitándoles por su actuación, y después se acercó a él.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo.

—He perdido.

—Eran seis contra uno. Ambos sabemos que era muy difícil ganar.

Juanjo estuvo a punto de replicar que debería haber podido porque esos alumnos de primero no eran rivales para todo un auror, pero entonces recordó lo que tantas veces le habían repetido durante su entrenamiento, lo que Jorge decía una y otra vez. Los aurores eran un equipo. No se trataba de enfrentarse solo contra seis brujos, si no de trabajar codo con codo con tus compañeros. Justo lo que habían hecho los novatos. Por eso vencieron.

—He notado que te manejas mucho mejor con la varita —El profesor hizo que todas sus cosas se guardaran en un maletín que redujo de tamaño y se metió en un bolsillo.

—Mi puntería sigue siendo un asco.

—Te aconsejo que pases más tiempo en la sala de tiro.

—Pensaba ir allí ahora mismo.

—No me parece buena idea. Ha sido una tarde muy larga. Vete a descansar.

Juanjo asintió. Una vez fuera del salón de entrenamiento, el profesor cerró la puerta y se despidió de él. Tenía toda la razón. Llevaba todo el día al pie del cañón y notaba que cada segundo le costaba más concentrarse. Y además tenía hambre. Con todo el frío que había pasado le apetecía un buen chocolate caliente y unos churros.

Decidido, pasó por los vestuarios para darse un buen baño y después se apareció frente a la puerta de La Floriana. Desde el incidente no había ido mucho por allí. No había ido a ningún sitio, en realidad. Pasaba todo el día en la Academia de Aurores o en la finca que tenía su tío en Segovia, practicando hechizos, acostumbrándose a usar una mano que nunca había utilizado para la magia. Cada día era un poco más fácil y a esas alturas estaba seguro de que lo iba a conseguir. Tenía que conseguirlo.

Cuando entró en el local, creyó que todo el mundo se giraría parar mirarlo pero nadie le prestó mucha atención. No había demasiada gente, aunque un grupito de niños estaban montando un buen follón al fondo. Se acercó a la barra, tomó asiento e hizo su pedido cuando uno de los yernos de la Floriana se acercó para tomarle nota.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Guillermo Aguirre estaba al otro lado de la barra, riéndose en compañía un par de chicos. Juanjo se quedó mirándolo. Recordó los años en los que fueron buenos amigos y le sorprendió que le invadiera aquella ola de nostalgia.

Era estúpido porque si su amistad se rompió fue porque él lo quiso así pero en ocasiones, cuando lo veía con Vallejo y los otros se sentía celoso. No entendía como Guille podía juntarse con ese idiota. En cierta forma era como si se lo hubiese quitado y a veces incluso se ponía rabioso. Pero entonces recordaba que Aguirre era un licántropo y con eso le bastaba para que sus pensamientos volvieran a la normalidad.

Un licántropo. Juanjo había estado allí cuando fue atacado, en los viñedos que su tío tenía en La Rioja. Y aunque tampoco le gustaba mucho pensar en ello, una vocecilla solía decirle que parte de la culpa fue suya. Si no le hubiera presionado para ir a buscar el estúpido pañuelo que perdió su novia de entonces, Guille seguiría siendo normal. Seguiría siendo su amigo.

Juanjo giró la cabeza cuando Aguirre le miró. Notó como las mejillas se le enrojecían y se dijo que se debía al cambio de temperatura que estaba experimentando su cuerpo. Había estado a punto de congelarse durante el entrenamiento, así que la agradable temperatura de la churrería podía poner rojo a cualquiera. No tenía nada que ver con la vergüenza porque él no tenía motivos para avergonzarse. No frente a Aguirre.

Suspiró. ¿A quién quería engañar? Obviamente no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo abiertamente pero en su fuero interno sabía que no se había portado bien con él. Vale. No quería ser amigo de un licántropo porque los chuchos peludos eran un peligro andante y deberían estar encerrados. Sí. Eso pensaba. Sin embargo, tampoco le habría costado tanto trabajo ir a verle al hospital o haberle dicho algo cuando se reencontraron en la schola de magia.

Había dejado que su amistad simplemente se desvaneciera en el aire, ignorándolo y tratándolo como si fuera un apestado. Durante todos aquellos años había procurado pensar en él sólo lo estrictamente necesario, pero a esas alturas debía reconocer que le había echado de menos. Desde que perdiera el brazo había necesitado un amigo de verdad y sólo había tenido colegas que apenas si lo visitaban.

Estaba seguro de que Guille se hubiera preocupado. Lo recordaba como a un chico de sonrisa fácil y aficionado a los cigarros que aparentemente pasaba de todo pero que siempre estaba dispuesto a echar una mano. Se dijo que hubiera sido bonito acercarse a él para decirle algo, lo que fuera, pero mantuvo el culo pegado al taburete. No podía hacer eso. Ya era tarde.

El yerno de la Floriana le llevó su pedido y Juanjo dio buena cuenta de ello. No le sentó del todo bien. La presencia de Guille le había afectado demasiado.

* * *

El tío le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Llevaba más de diez minutos leyendo el informe de la directora de la Academia de Aurores, tiempo más que suficiente para comprender lo que allí ponía. Sus profesores decían que estaba perfectamente preparado para volver a ejercer sus labores de auror. Habían sido seis meses de duro entrenamiento, pero Juanjo ya se manejaba a la perfección con la mano izquierda.

—Así que tu puntería es un asco —Comentó el tío dejando los papeles sobre la mesa. A Juanjo le indignó el comentario.

—Ahí no dice eso. Mi puntería es notable.

—Antes era sobresaliente.

—Eso no significa que ahora sea un asco.

El tío era insufrible. A Juanjo le hubiera encantado pegarle una patada en la espinilla como cuando era pequeño. O mejor no. Recordaba perfectamente aquella colleja que le escoció durante toda una tarde.

—Todo esto está muy bien, pero antes de ser un auror de pleno derecho debes volver a trabajar con tu supervisor. Tu admisión definitiva dependerá en buena medida de lo que él diga.

A Juanjo no le extrañó escuchar esas palabras. Así había sido la primera vez. La directora de la Academia decidió adelantar sus prácticas en el cuartel habida cuenta de su extraordinario rendimiento como alumno y el tío le había dicho que para graduarse debía hacer un buen trabajo sobre el terreno. Porque uno podía ser un buen duelista o un experto en detectar maldiciones, pero para ser auror había que estar hecho de una pasta especial.

Juanjo sabía que él la tenía. Todos los López salían del mismo molde, sólo que unos estaban hechos de mejor material que otros. Y él era de los buenos. A lo mejor la primera vez le había sobrado soberbia e imprudencia, pero había aprendido la lección. Durante los últimos meses había hecho algo más que entrenar. Había decidido escuchar a aquellos que le rodeaban.

Había aprendido muchas cosas del tío. Por primera vez en su vida había prestado atención a sus palabras y había comprendido que tenía razón. No siempre pero sí en muchas ocasiones. Había pasado un buen puñado de tardes en el salón donde se guardaban los retratos de sus antepasados, disfrutando de sus batallitas y aprendiendo a apreciarlos realmente.

Sí, habían sido meses interesantes. Y ahora tocaba volver al trabajo.

—¿Quién será mi supervisor esta vez?

El tío puso esa cara de demonio que a veces le salía. Su sonrisa no parecía ni medianamente normal. Ni siquiera hicieron falta palabras para que Juanjo lo supiera.

—¿Armero?

—El mismo.

Debía estar cagándose en todos los muertos de tío y sobrino. Juanjo suspiró para disimular que en el fondo no le molestaba tanto. Armero había tenido el detalle de interesarse por él en un par de ocasiones e incluso había colaborado en un par de los horribles entrenamientos que organizaba el profesor de Duelo.

—Yo que tú me daría prisa. Lleva más de media hora esperándote.

A lo mejor si el tío hubiera tardado menos en leer el puñetero informe, no se hubiera retrasado ni un minuto. Juanjo se puso en pie y se dispuso a abandonar el despacho.

—Señor López. Bienvenido al Cuerpo de Aurores.

Juanjo sonrió. Recorrer el camino hasta allí había sido duro pero estaba muy feliz. Lo había conseguido.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
